The Tears of God
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Poems inspired by God.
1. The Tears of God

The sky, so dim and dark

Has it been this way from the start?

My tears are warm

Signs of a rising storm

I await the sun

But will it ever come?

Is darkness where ive been left to die?

My friends, o why?

I feel it so deeply

Consumed completely

Beaten down

From smile to frown

Ive been left behind

I wish the time would rewind

But my blood

Will ease my teary flood

Scars and cuts and bruises

For all the times i was used

Pain and sadness

For all the plastic gladness

Sharp is the blade

By which i have made

These bloody lines

Because of what was once mine

When the Father looks upon me

What will He see?

This horrible, ugly mess

A damsel in distress

With ugly scars of shame

I am the only one to blame

What have i done?

The darkness has won

How can you look at me?

See what I used to be?

Ive fallen from so high

I deserve to die

God's heart begins to ache

And break

When He sees your pain

Your tears falling like rain

Every gash in your arm

Is another lash and scar

on his back

Or painful as such

He cares for you this much

He feels the pain

But He's not to blame

This life is cruel

so terrible

But remember this much

God can touch

Your heart

And give you a restart

So everytime

You cry yourself to sleep

And just want to die

theres a Father in the sky

Whos watching over His son or daughter

He is living water

So everytime you weep

and death is what you seek

remember theres a God who cries; God's tears fell for you

Believe me, it is true

God weeps

While His child sleeps

Because He cares

Enough to number their hairs

God loves you

This at least is true

Hey there! I'm so happy to start a story dedicated to poems because I absolutely love poetry and love writing poetry. I know this is a little dark, but dark poems are kind of my style. I may write happier poems in the future, but most of these are probably going to be dark and sad and angry, but trust me there'll always be a happy ending. It's all by God's power and the power of His Holy Spirit that I am able to write poems, all glory goes to God! Also, I'd love to hear if this poem inspires or touches your heart in anyway. I love to see how God speaks to people through the most unlikely things. God bless and thanks for reading!


	2. Strength

My Lord, my God

I need You now

I'm lost in this pit of despair

Can You help me out somehow?

I fought this battle with all my heart

I wanted to win

but here I am, my heart is torn apart

I can't do this on my own

Father I pray

That You strengthen me

please give me the best

and help me to be who I need to be

I know the road is long and hard

but with You

I'm willing to endure it

to see my soul renew

I know You hold my future

and that's why I trust you with my life

because I know

You won't hand me over to strife

You hold my hand

and lead me in the right path

for Your name's sake

and I am no longer under Your wrath

Will You hold me close?

because I need to know

that I will get through this

and grow stronger even so

Father please help me

I need You near

Please Father

Your voice is all I need to hear

I am growing weary

I'm losing this fight

but will You strengthen me

tonight?

Please my Father

I ask of thee

only that You

strengthen me


	3. Trust

I can stand it!  
I've had about enough  
I'm tired of it!  
I'm done playing tough  
I've had the worst time  
Simply living  
I've had the absolute worst time  
Trying to be forgiving  
This has been so hard  
My expectations, my insecurities  
Life is so hard  
I can't ignore the things I once deemed as obscurities  
I thought it would be ok  
This battle will soon be over  
I thought everything would be ok  
But now I'm starting to wish for a do over  
My God I trust You  
With everything I love  
My God I trust You  
I know that You are watching from above  
It's all my fault  
I began to walk away  
It's truly all my fault  
That's why I feel so alone this day  
I still feel You  
When I need You, I feel You near  
I still feel You  
You hold every tear  
With everything that's happened  
I know You hold me close  
With everything that will happen  
I will always love You most  
You are God  
I am not and never will be  
You alone are God  
I trust You to hold me  
I walk through the valley  
And I am so afraid  
Even though I walk through the valley  
I will trust in the plans You made  
And after all is said and done  
My eyes will be on You  
After all is said and done  
You will make me new  
So I trust You, my God  
Let Your will be done  
I trust You, my God  
It is to You that I run  
Alone in Your embrace  
You paid such a heavy cost  
In Your embrace  
I find everything I lost

Hey there! I've had a really rough week. This whole year has been pretty rough actually. So many things have been going on and this poem kind of sums how I have been feeling lately. I hope that you all can find strength in God during your trials and that you learn to trust Him. It isn't easy, but when you know that He has what's best for you in mind, then all your worries will just disappear. Take care and God bless.


	4. Take Me Home

Oh how I long for the day

That I see His face

And my Sin is washed away,

Beyond time and space

As far as the East is from the West

The place where I'll be my best

Never again distressed

The place where I rest

The place I call home

And I didn't just get this hope from the old tome

After reading the Bible, I'm convinced its true

And you should be too

Because He can make you new

I long to see my savior's face

Knowing my past left not even a trace

No guilt no shame

I won the game

And there is no blame

Victory

Is given to me

Something beyond my wildest dreams

Or so it all seems

Lord please take me home

And far away from this evil land in which I roam

There are days when I am so weary

Yet I still feel You near me

Let Your Will be done

Even as it was through Your Son

So here I come

To serve You

In all I do

Please make me new

My Lord, I love You

Please take me home

For I place my hope in You alone


	5. His Presence

Being in Your presence is like being complete

Standing in a heavenly place where we meet

The place where I bow at Your feet

And all the enemy can do is retreat

All I want to do is stay with You

I know there are a lot of things that I do

That really make You sad

But all I want to do is make You glad

To see Your smiling face

When my sin has been washed away without a trace

And when it no longer has a place

In my heart

And I no longer have to restart

Over and over and over again

Simply because I think I can win

Without Your help, but it can't be done

Because You're the only One

Who can win this, and You won

My freedom through Your Son

Whom the grave could not overcome

So there is a race I must run

And endure till the end

So I will see You, face to face, my dear Friend

My Father, my God, my Rock

Don't let it be me who speaks when I talk

Because I'm a mess

And my mistakes tend to suppress

The very message I'm trying to impress

Only in Your presence do I find true joy

And I know the world tends to grow annoyed

When I speak of You

But if I can't speak of You then let my words be few

Because You're the only One who can make us new

So what can the world do?

They can't stop me, but

They can hate me

They can break me

They can kill me

But with everything they try to do

The only thing they'll get out of it is You

And now I get to the sensitive part

But God told us what was true from the start

I don't hate you if you disagree

And if you do, then all I want is you to see

How much God loves you and me

I believe the Bible is truth

And I don't need any proof

Because I've been convicted and I've seen

How the Savior can truly wash you clean

So before you comment, please don't be mean

I believe and support the entire Bible

Yes, even the parts that sound pretty crazy

Even the parts that sound pretty outrageous

But the love that flows even from those parts is contagious

I believe God has an amazing plan

For this species of sinners called man

And one day the grave will no longer sting

And all will bow at the feet of our King

Now if you take offense at this

It's your choice, I'm simply trying to witness

Don't shoot the messenger, as they say

I just wish to spread the Bible throughout my days

And tell the world about the God I love

And I pray that He touches you from above

And sends down His dove

The Holy Spirit

So when you hear these words, you don't just hear it

I simply want to see

People believe

Because His presence is desirable above all

And All you need to do is simply answer the Savior's call


	6. The Cross

The cross isn't a thing of beauty

An instrument of death and sorrow is what it was made to be

A place for a criminal to meet his end

And gaze out upon the horizon

And wish hopelessly for a chance to try again

As his life slips away

And his memories fade to grey

For the only thing left is his pain

And not even the rain

Can wash away what he has done

It seems death has truly won

The cross is painful, cruel, dirty

A just punishment for the unworthy

A place meant only for death

Where many cannot even gasp their last breath

And their hearts fill with dread

But there is wonderful mystery

That still yet divides our history

There came a Man many ventured to see

Who had calmed the raging sea

And calmed the storm deep inside

He is the One whom the wicked see, then run and hide

He lived on this earth a number of years, 33

He came to help His people see

And to save you and me

But the only way for Him to save was on that tree

He was punished in order to set us free

So our King came down and lived as a man

For from the beginning this was His plan

He lived a perfect life, no sin, no stain

He came to heal our pain

And show us there was a way from our sin to refrain

He was good, perfect, holy

But, you see

That didn't sit well with the pharisees

Such a kind, loving Man, who healed all who believed

But the pharisees chose not to receive

For in their hearts they chose to perceive

Our Lord Jesus as a liar

But I'll tell you what's true

He loved even them, as much as He loves me and loves you

He died for them too

It's sounds crazy, but trust me, it's true

But they hated Him wanted Him dead

You see, these are the wicked I spoke of before

The people who close their hearts to Him like closing a door

But this only causes Him to reach out to them more and more

He wanted to change them down to their sinful core

And receive Him and what wonderful things He has in store

They sent Him to the cross

The ugly, heavy, bloodstained cross

They killed Him and His disciples were filled with loss

That was their King, their God, their Lord

And He didn't even fight back, no He didn't raise a sword

He let them do it

Wether they knew it or not

He could've sent angels down to rescue Him and kill the wicked at the spot

But He didn't, He let them crucify Him

So that they could be saved by Him

So He hung there on that tree

He was raised up so all would see

But in their hearts and words was only mockery

"If You are truly the Son of God, why don't You save yourself?"

"Why can't You help Yourself as You've helped others?"

But He hung there

Deep in prayer

His heart filled with care

And He died

He was gone

The Son of God was dead

And the hearts of His followers sank with dread

As they bowed their heads

And sorrow swept over them

Those poor men did not understand

That this had all been planned

Three days past and they sat in grief

But a woman came with great news that caused some to fall into unbelief

"The Savior is here! He has risen this day!"

But many of them didn't believe what she had to say

But two went with her to see the tomb

And as soon as they saw, they knew

The Savior had indeed risen and they ran to tell the others it was true

And it is still true to this day

No matter what you say

Jesus gave His life so that you didn't have to pay

He paid the cost so that you could be with Him

For all eternity

And so you could see

What the Father created us to be

Jesus died out of love

He didn't have to descend from above

Or bare our sins on that cross

But because of Him, everything I once counted as gain I now count as loss

He changed me

He made me holy

Sent down His spirit and started a fire in my soul

That will only grow and grow

And gave me a passion to want everyone to know

That Jesus is Lord and He is alive

And it's because of Him that I thrive

He is the only reason I can survive

He is the only reason for my life

And I love Him

He gave me an undeserved chance to begin again

And on that cross He took my sin

As far away as the east is from the west

And when I go to rest

I know that my soul will be in His hands

And I will be with Him for all eternity

Because of what He has done for me

Thank You, Jesus

For saving me

Hey there! I know this is extremely long, but I'm very passionate about what I believe. If you read all the way to the end, thank you! XD I really hope you were blessed by this. God bless and Maranatha!


	7. My Confessions

I'm waiting here

Waiting to let go of my fear

And waiting to feel You near

I'm so weary and I'm starting to lose heart

But if You'll give me another start

I'll try my best not to drift apart

Because I feel like I've failed You

Though I know there is absolutely nothing I can do

That will cause You to love me any less

And that gives me a little peace of mind

Because, as others might find

And as You already know

I've really messed up and there have been times

When I've been unkind

I'm here to beg for forgiveness

I've not been a very good witness

I've lied, I've stolen, I've cheated

And I know I've repeated

This prayer many times

And I know my list of crimes

Keeps growing longer and longer

But at the same time my faith grows stronger and stronger

You always forgive me

And You promise never to forsake me

So here I am to confess

All my sins and evil I do

And ask for You

To make me new

Because I'm not perfect

And, Lord, You know this is true

Please change me

Rearrange me

And even if the people think I'm strange

Because I've learned to love like You

I just want keep doing what you want me to do

I'm not like You

I sin and sometimes I hurt others

I want people to see

That side of me

So that they know I'm just like them and

I can understand

I'm not "holier than thou"

And I need You now

Thank You, Lord

It is You that I adore

For opening the door

To my heart and loving me more

Than I can ever imagine

More than I can fathom


	8. Salt And Light

I want to be salt and I want to be light

I want to shine so bright

So I can guide others through the night

Into the morning, into the dawn

But it's only by God's Will that they may be drawn

For it is He who burns bright inside me

And it is He who guides people and gives them sight so they can see

It is He who makes me into the person I need to be

He is the who makes everything right

I want to be salt and I want to be light

But it isn't by my might

But by God's strength alone that I am able to fight

In the spiritual battle trying to drag me away from Him

But it will never win because the war is already won

Victory belongs to the Lord, the Holy One

He is the one who gives me strength to fight

I want to be salt and I want to be light

I want others to have hope in what God has promised

I want others to hear the good news

Wether God chooses to use

Me or not, I just don't want others to lose

Themselves for all eternity

I want them to see

And thats why I want to be

I want to be Salt and I want to be light


	9. Ordinary World Lost

What has happened to it all?

I feel so small

I look around

And the only thing I see is blood staining the ground

And shouts of horror drowning out all other sound

Love may make the world go round

But it seems like hate has more power

Or so it is at this hour

We pause for a moment of silence

Such a beautiful moment, but it cannot stop the violence

What we need is someone to step up and be courageous

Someone who does what's right and causes it to be contagious

So that a fire is lit in all our hearts to come together

And heal the broken and weathered

Where is the life I used to know?

Where did all the good people go?

Love has been thrown out the window

Passion or coincidence once promoted You to say

That this problem, the violence and hate, would not go away?

We can only hope for that someday

When all of the hate will go away

What has happened to it all?

It is indeed crazy, as some would say

I'll cry for yesterday

But I'm going to learn from it too

And wait for Jesus to make the world new

 _Inspired by "Ordinary World" by RED_. _I do not own this song or the lyrics!_


	10. The Storms Of Life

Dark clouds hover over my mind

Peace, solace I cannot find

The world all around me has been so unkind

It seems the darkness has left me behind

To rot in the dust they left me

It clogs my lungs and blinds my eyes, so I cannot see

I'm choking on the air I was once allowed to breathe

And as I gasp and heave

Reaching desperately for air to receive

My lungs begin to fail

The darkness seems to prevail

The dust storm is beginning to win

I'm drowning in my storm of sin

Suffocating, gasping, drowning

In my chest I can feel my heart pounding

I scream with all my might

The last once I have to fight

"Jesus, help me!"

My cry, my plea

Sent out to my Savior in the time of my need

Will He hear me?

Will He see?

Will He rescue me?

I have to trust

By now, it's a must

Considering I have no other choice

For I've lost my voice

Choking, gasping, hoping

Choking, gasping, losing hope

Until I see Him, a silhouette in the sand

And it starts to calm at the instruction of His hand

As He walks through, mighty and tall

He answered my distress call

But my vision is fading ever still

Surely this is God's will?

Even if my lungs fail and I die

He knows why

I shouldn't worry if my death is nigh

I'm fading slowly

As my Savior comes, righteous and holy

And He picks me up, carries me in His arms

And in my mind, alarms

Of worry take control

Will death take its toll

I cough and ask, "Will I survive?

I have once thrived

But has my time come?

Is my life done?"

He meets my gaze

His eyes clouded with a sad haze

"My child, you worry to much,

But just as such

Worry not about what you do not know

Trust is what you should show

And simply let go.

And if you're caught in a storm

Call out to Me and I'll carry you in My arms

I'll take you to safety.

For now, please be assured, at peace, and see

At least you have this moment with Me."

Hey there! I am someone who tends to worry quite a bit, but not as much as I used to. Jesus totally changed me and made me a calmer, more peaceful person. This poem is about getting caught up in the storms of life and sin and worry and at the end, when Jesus tells the person "For now, please be assured, at peace, and see at least you have this moment with Me" is basically what Jesus tells me when I worry and stress about the future. When I pray to Him at night and I get stressed, He's always there to tell me "you have this moment with Me, relax and be at peace." That's truly the only thing you can be sure of. God bless! Maranatha!


	11. Beautiful

"What do You think when You look at me?

Tell me, what is it that You see?

There are days when I can't even glimpse at the mirror and see

The gross, fat, ugly me

I flinch at my reflection

So far from perfection

I look like an intersection

Between ugly and shame

I am ashamed

I can't look my self in the eyes

And I wouldn't be surprised

If You thought I was ugly too

But I know that isn't You

But for me

I can't even bare to see

I feel so embarrassed when anyone looks at me

They look and tell me I'm pretty

But I don't believe it

Not one bit

So what do You think?

You see it all, both my sin and my ugly face"

"Child, you're too pressured

You are not measured

By any beauty

Or what people judge, what people see

I have set you free

And this is what you need to believe

You aren't ugly to Me

You are beautiful because I created you in my image

I made your face beautiful, unique

And if lofty beauty is what you seek

Then you'll always feel bleak

And this isn't fruitful

Never listen to those who won't call you beautiful

Come My child, let Me show you

Beauty isn't measured by how you look, but what you do

Come, see it's true

You are beautiful because I made you, you"


	12. More Than You Can Fathom

Sin is a terrible disease

The symptoms don't include simple coughs or a sneeze

No, but the only cure is falling on your knees

And praying to the God Who sees

I'm begging you to hear me out, please

I'm a sinner

But it doesn't take much to say that, I'm far from a winner

I'm more like the last place loser, in life, I'm a beginner

I don't even know who I am at times

And other times

All I have to offer are my rhymes

Before God, I was guilty

Dirty, unworthy, filthy

But it all changed with a single act of love

Not the love of man, either, no, a deeper love

That came down from Heaven above

And proven in the words that were spoken and the sign of the dove

Jesus came down into the darkness and made me new

Jesus took my weakness, my sin

And laid it upon Him

He died my death, and gave me life, He took all that made me worthless

And made me worth more

And this is why it is He Whom I adore

And I want to turn my poems around

And write them so that their words resound

So they don't just sink into the ground

But so that the darkness might drown

Sink, fall, disperse, disappear

Because it can't last where God is, and God is here

So let me tell you

He can change you

Make you new

Now, I'm begging you

Please, at least give God a chance

Because with each breath you breathe

He gives you ten more

Seek Him while He still may be found, while He knocks at the door

Please, He loves you so much more

Than you could ever imagine

Than you could ever fathom


	13. Happiness

Life isn't happy

And if you ask me, happiness in this life is pretty crappy

I mean, look around

We're lost in a world that's being run down

Being swallowed by the ground

Lost in all the mud and dirt

But hey, who could it hurt?

I mean what does it matter?

After all, we're just a huge pile of cells, just some mass and matter

So go along

And please be nice, if you're happy then you aren't wrong

No reason to feel like there are laws to follow

So what if you feel hollow?

Feel empty, feel broken, feel alone, misunderstood

Just keep searching for what makes you feel good

And this will bring you to your highest point of humanity

Where you learn to always be happy and feel free

What else is there to life, what more could there be?

Well, let me stop you there

And don't you dare claim I'm a hater

I'm telling you this cause I care

Guess what? There is more to life than being happy

Than being understood or fitting in

You see, life is a battle that we don't always win

And we don't always win because we choose to sin

Now I'm sure you've heard this time and time again

But if you don't let God in

You'll never understand being content

Keep believing, hold on till the end and you'll see

The God who created you and me

And whenever you're feeling down

Your smile has been forgotten, replaced with a frown

Just look up and know

There's a God who sees you and will hold your hand wherever you go

Maybe that's the key to happiness

The very thing we always miss

The God Who is always there

And will always care


	14. Let My Words Be Few

Let my Words be few, but Yours be many

You must be much, but I must not be any

To see Your praise magnified

Our songs lifted high, above the sky

I want to be less and You to be more

I want to see more believe than ever before

May my name be forgotten

Because it is rotten

In comparison

To Your great name

For I have sinned and carry such shame

Beneath its weight, I am lame

It's heavier than I would've ever thought

And even still, for me You fought

You carried my weight

You felt my hate

And for me, opened Heaven's gate

And began to repaint

The beautiful picture I ruined

I am no saint

The picture of my life tells the story, tells the truth

My sad ongoing story, yet it's how I found You

Emptiness, sadness, every day was new

Until I heard the still small voice, delicate as morning dew

So let me step back and give the mic to You

I can't wait to see what You'll do

Let my words be few and Yours be many

Let my fame be none, but Yours be plenty

Let them see You when they see me


	15. When I Write

When I write, let not my pen move by my will

Though it is my hand that grasps this feathered quill

Let my mind not think of itself

But of The wonder of Somebody Else

As I write my stories, world's anew

My imagination came not from me, but You

My creativity is the canvas on which You paint

White and pure, just as You washed Your saints

So as I dream of fairy tales and other dimensions

Let me not forget to mention

The One Who fuels my fire

From where comes my burning desire

So as I write, let it not be me

But when people read and see

Let it be You who they come to admire

After all, I'm merely a life that will one day expire

Let my name be forgotten, but Your Glory surround

And Your gracious song of salvation resound

When I write, please take my hand in Yours and write for me

Please, don't let others be distracted by me

I am here, my God, my Lord, my King

Use me to glorify Your Name, for by Your name I sing

This beautiful song that You invented

That Satan resented and wished he could've prevented

May the words You write through me

Cut through the lines of the enemy

Use me, please, write for me

Please, let my writing be Your light so that everyone may see


	16. Where I Find My Worth, My Joy

Where do I find my worth?

The words of my friends, family? The things of the earth?

Where do I find my joy?

Good tidings? The words of the "perfect" boy?

The words of family, the words of my friends

Though they can be used to heal my wounds, make amends

Will someday fade, disappear

If only for a split second for the sound to reach my ear

The things of the earth though temporarily make me feel good

These things can be very misunderstood

And can never make me complete

What then, of good tidings?

Though they are good, indeed

Off these, hollow feelings do feed

The words of the one I think I love

Can make me feel amazing, as if it is true love

But I know that they fade as well

And the truest words he will never tell

I find my worth in God, my Creator

I find my joy in Jesus, my Savior

If the Spirit is with me, why should I weep?

He has sown what I have reaped

He took my pain

So that from my sin I may refrain

He became broken and incomplete

Simply so we could meet

He loved me when I was unlovable, useless

So I will be His witness

He makes me complete

And I await the day when I finally bow at His feet

He gives me joy beyond my understanding

And leads me in the paths of right standing

I will follow for all eternity

The One Who makes me, me


	17. When God Created Me

When God created me, He wanted someone set apart

Not a slave to the social hierarchy

When God created me, He wanted a best friend

Not an enemy

When God created me, He wanted a daughter

Not a son

When God created me, He wanted someone who could lead others

Not someone who would follow blindly

When God created me, He wanted someone who's very identity could center around Him

Not a post on social media, the opinion of her boyfriend, or even the thoughts of her friends

When God created me, He didn't want the best writer

He wanted someone willing to learn

When God created me, He didn't want the smartest kid in the class

He wanted someone who understood, but could admit when they're wrong

When God created me, He didn't want the prettiest girl in the class

He wanted someone who saw their beauty because of Him

When God created me, He didn't want someone super skinny

He wanted someone who could look past her weight

I am a child of God, that's all I need.

It's who I am, and hopefully, what everyone sees.

Hey guys! I started school on Monday and as you all probably know already, I'm a total geek. I am looked down upon by the pretty girls and even by some of the smarter crowd too. I'm very socially awkward and I have a lot of insecurities. I'm not skinny, not the greatest writer (as you can tell XD), I'm not very outgoing, I make things awkward, I am awkward, and altogether I'm at the bottom of the food chain. My self confidence is lower than my social ranking. So on what do I stand on? Who am I? My brothers and sisters, I can thankfully tell you that all you need to know about yourself is that you are a child of God. When you start becoming swayed by the way the world throws you back and forth, wear these shoes, play these games, listen to these artists. Just stop and take a step back. To certain people you'll never be good enough, but to the right person, you'll be just right. When you can't find yourself in the maze of life, just remember you're a child of God. He created you and gave you certain things for reasons. I want to challenge you to write your own poem like the one I wrote above (and it would be super awesome if you posted in on fanfic, but that's totally up to you). God gave you these qualities for a reason and a purpose. Even bad things can be used for good. So, when God created you, what did He want? What purpose do you see in your own insecurities and flaws? Your beautiful because God made you- remember that. You are a child of God!


	18. Drifting

How can You still see me the same?

I've hidden my face for a time and coming back with shame

I've drifted apart and for a while, haven't called out Your Name

And I'm not here to place blame

Because I know it's all my fault, it's all on me

I've forgotten who it was that I wanted to be

It's like I've forgotten how to see

I've forgotten how to pray

And the words just won't come, I just don't know what to say

This world has caused me to sway

I saw it's fruits and chose to eat of it, and still do to this day

I don't understand

I haven't obeyed Your commands

And I know that such a betrayal demands

A costly reprimand

But still I come to You

Because I don't know what else to do

Will You still forgive me?

Will You, once again, set me free?

I'm tangled up in my own insecurities

Please, Lord, hear my cry

Because I'm afraid that I may even die

Alone and forgotten, no longer under Your watchful eye

I'm sorry for everything, Lord, I truly am

And I'm ready to act according to Your plan

Hey guys! I can't tell you how terrible it is to drift away from God. It used to seem like such a small thing to me, but now that I've grown as a Christian, I see how bad it can be. You could drift so far as to stop producing the fruit of the Spirit, stop praying as much, stop talking about God as much, stop thinking about Him as much, and eventually get to the point where you're faced with the temptation to even stop believing. It's a really scary down spiral and it's according to Satan's will. Guard your hearts, my brothers and sisters. Keep fighting the good fight no matter what. Don't let the enemy win, no matter what. God bless y'all! Please pray for me.


	19. This Is Why

When I'm in Your prescense, my worries disperse

And all my pain and sorrow seems to reverse

And my life begins anew, even though I know it may get worse

These days, I'm surrounded by so much sorrow, so much gloom

And I'm living in a world headed straight to their doom

Because they won't drop their sins and run to the bridegroom

And He's coming back soon

And all shall proclaim His holy Name

The lame shall rise and walk

The dumb shall speak and talk

And the mockers will no longer be able to mock

My God will prove His existence

To their pitiful resistance

But by then, it will be too late for repentance

That's why I'm choosing now to rise

Like one who has just awaken from the dead, open their eyes

Tell everyone that Jesus is alive

Because I want them to know the truth, the day He arrives

I want them to know the peace He offers

To the sinners, the rejected, the scoffers

The sainthood He gives

In the proof that He lives

But most of all

I want them to know Him, the Creator of all

Who takes away my pain

And washes away my stain

This is why I live

Because it is us He always forgives


	20. Letter From God

My child, why do you weep?

When you look in the mirror, what is it you see?

Are you displeased? Are you saddened?

Do you know that the One who created you is Me?

I knew you before you were born

I thought of you long before you were even though of

I created you for a purpose, a reason

You are not a mistake, My love

You are beautiful, like a rare rose

Why do you compare yourself to those who do not know Me?

What of theirs is desirable?

Tell Me, what is it that you see?

My child, listen close

I created you individually, with love My intent

I wrote your story and tied together the book that would soon be your life

The trials you are facing are not permanent

I love you, child

Take my hand and trust

And I'll be hear if you cry, if you scream

But whatever you do, don't give in to the world of lust

You are unique and beautiful

You may not be the best, but you are you

And that is who I created

Soon, you will see this is true

I love you, child

That's all that should matter

Because someday all your hurts and pains

Will like the enemy, scatter

My child, keep holding my hand

Don't let go

I'll always be here

And I want you to know

I love you, my child

I'll say it over and over again

You are the apple of My eye, I adore you

Don't let the doubts win

I love you

And if nothing else

Let this be true

I really do love you

 _For Grape_


	21. Hope

Life is so cruel

My days are always met with such grief

Such pain, such sorrow

Such doubt, leading me to question my beliefs

Is God real?

Is this even true?

But that's when I reach the conclusion

That there is nothing I'd rather do

Even if there isn't a God

I'd still serve Him as if He was there

I'd still worship, dance, sing

And I'd live without a care

Why take away the only thing we have?

Why take away our hope?

It's like you condemn us

And hang us by a rope

If I don't have God

I am not me

Sadly this is a truth

That I don't always see

But everything that God is

Is the essence of what I dream

A Father, a God, a perfect friend

This is what I want in a life, or so it seems

When I'm trapped in my own self doubt

My own pity and sorrow

He lifts my head with a kind smile

And gives me the hope I need for tomorrow

When I awake in Heaven

When I see His face

I want to thank Him

For all of His grace

Because I am naught but a sinner

I've lied, I've cheated, I've been rude

But God picked me out, cleaned me up

And changed my whole attitude

He is my hope because

I long for nothing more

Where my life had been nothing but closed opportunities

He was the kind Father who opened up the door

He is my hope because

I have no other reason to live

It's because of Him that I am who I have become today

And even though I still stumble, He is always ready to forgive

So what about you?

I stand with God and in Him I hope

But when life gets rough

How will you choose to cope?

I know my path, but what of you?

Will you take His hand

And at least give Him a chance

Maybe then you might understand

Would you take a chance?

God loves you

So now is the time to ask yourself

What will you do?


	22. The Sorrow Of My Soul Part 1

A sorrow has overtaken my soul

One of great melancholy has taken its toll

I keep looking around me

And I'm disgusted and saddened by what I see

Teens are led astray

Every minute of every day

And no one seems to step up and say

"Hey!

You're going the wrong way!"

But I guess that's life, or so they teach us

There's the good and theres the bad

Nothing more, nothing less

But isn't that kinda sad?

That would mean we are all bad

We've all sinned and committed our own crimes

But some of us have just done it more times

Does that make them worse than us?

Oh broken world, here me!

We are all sinners, why can't you see?

None of us are good or righteous

Why don't you understand?

We've all broken what God commands

We all deserve death and condemnation

Our sin is such an ugly stain

And it causes so much pain

But the worst pain is seeing

My generation fall so far from God

We told to be clones

Mindless drones

Politically correct, not free thinkers

Tolerant, not free to speak

Preoccupied, no time to think of God

And that's when He's forgotten in our hearts

And we drift farther and farther apart

Until we can no longer see Him or even care

We forget that He is there

And nothing is how it used to be

This is how we teens will grow to be

When will we wake up?

When will we wake up?


	23. The Sorrow Of My Soul Part 2

A sorrow has overtaken my soul

One of great melancholy has taken its toll

I keep looking around me

And I'm disgusted and saddened by what I see

A beautiful girl, such potential

But her attitude makes me think otherwise

She looks at me with haughty eyes

Is it because of my size?

Is it because of how I am?

Am I annoying?

I don't understand

I can tell she doesn't like me

She talks down to me, always uninterested

Funny thing is, she's got a lot of beef with other girls

I hear about how she is a brat, a drama queen

At first, I thought they were just being mean

That's until I showed up at the crime scene

And saw for myself how truly lofty people can be

Why do some think they are better than others?

What about me makes them want to treat me as if they're higher than me?

I feel bad for this girl, she's not got a very good reputation

I wish people had the foundation I do

But that's something the counselors at school won't tell you

Keep God from people and it drives them mad

You're basically taking away all they ever had

Whether they know it or not

Subconsciously, He is all they ever sought

Godless people do godless things

And that makes the world even worse

Take God from the world and hand it its hearse

Without its Creator it will surely die

Take God from a girl and she becomes a snob

No standards to live by

And no reasons to ask why

When will we wake up?

When will we wake up?


	24. Used

Why do you behave this way? Why am I so blind?

Why is it that the answers are always so hard to find?

And why do you smile at me with eyes that seem so kind?

You do this every year, every year it's the same

I'm caught up in this stupid game

Of "who's smart and who's not?"

"Who's good to cheat off of and who's not?"

Yeah, I make good grades, and most of the time I pass

But why do you seek me out like I'm the smartest kid in the class

You come to me for answers and never actually try

And when I start to think we're friends because you seem so kind

That's when I feel so undermined

I try to talk to you and socialize

But it's then I realize

You aren't who you seem and all this time

You've been using me for my answers

And now that I'm here, you're treating me like cancer

Why do you use me? Am I merely a cheat sheet for you?

Is that all you'll ever see?

Have you ever taken the time to think about me?

I didn't think so

And now I've got to go

I have a life to live, you know

And I'm sorry for believing

That you were someone you're not

Hey guys. Have you ever been used for answers in class? I have and I have to say, it really doesn't feel all that great. There are people who will act so nice to me in class just to get answers and try to cheat, but as soon as the bell rings, it's like I don't exist. I really thought that some of these people were my friends, but it turned out they were just playing a part. God bless you guys, and I hope you're all well!


	25. Why I Believe In God

A deep question has been uttered

Softly, deeply, wondrously muttered

A thought, a trickle, has reached my ear

Loud and bold enough for me to hear

"Why do you believe in God?"

What would you have expected me to do?

Answer the question quickly, follow through?

Keep going without losing pace?

Answer it with God-given grace?

No, I stumbled in my steps, lose my footing

Stopped completely and glanced back

Why is it that the answer is what I always lack?

And now my heart feels as if I am under attack

But I can't stop thinking about it, the voice repeats

"Why do you believe in God?"

Why do I not know? Why can't I answer?

It's like a nail has just been hammered into my wrist

And I can do nothing but ball my fist

The pain is too intense

The question won't stop at this

It rattles my soul, reaches down to my very core

It shakes and breaks open closed, hidden doors

But none seem to have the answer closed behind them

What will I say to them? The question is still unanswered

Why do I believe in God?

From the early days of my childhood, I guess I knew

And it's not because of all the Christian things my parents would do

Go to church every Sunday and participate in things that matter

But do they really matter if I can't find a reason? Does it all seem like senseless chatter?

What is my reason?

Could one go as far as to call my unmoving lips treason?

But as I stand silently, the answer begins to become clear

I believe in God because I feel Him near

I've been in His presence, lived in His embrace

This journey wouldn't be complete if I didn't run this race

I believe in God because without Him there would be no me

Without Him, how would I even define me?

Who would I even be?

Finally I have an answer, after a long pause I can finally speak

With a tone, humble and meek

I utter my response

"I believe in God because without God, there would be no me"


	26. Sheep Among Wolves

She stares at me with mischievous eyes

They dance, like stars in the night skies

She asks me a question, catches me off guard

But I guess that's not too hard

It's a mocking statement, a mocker's sneer

As she laughs and jokes and jeers

"I got you, didn't I?" She laughs as I flinch

What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do?

That's when I'm brought back to science class

Where she and another boy discuss their disbelief in God

And don't even give me a chance to speak

Maybe they do think I am weak

At that table, after all, I was one of the only Jesus freaks

Of course, my good friend was there

But he acted as if he didn't care

But I guess he's used to her antics by now

And gets passed her scoffing, mocking jokes somehow

But as the other two continue ignorantly

A fury begins to rise inside of me

And when I finally get the chance to speak

I utter one sentence and I'm cut off, just like that

They say they are the minority

But if that were true why am I the one who feels so wee?

So small, unnoticed, not even worth it, uneducated

Why do I feel so alone?

As if I were left to defend the faith on my own?

Why do I feel like a sheep when I am around you?

I pray that God forgives because you don't know what you do

Why do I feel so small?

Does my voice even matter at all?

I'm tired of being around people like this

Who, by words, crucify every witness

You act as if you do no wrong, but you don't see the trail of blood you leave

And the web of sorrow, doubt, disbelief, pain, and anger you weave

I don't want to feel alone

It's days like these, I just want to go home


	27. Sorrow Of My Soul Part 3

A sorrow has overtaken my soul

One of great melancholy has taken its toll

I keep looking around me

And I'm disgusted and saddened by what I see

That our world is so far from God, so lost

That we aren't moved by the sight of death

We don't flinch, don't blink as someone releases their last breath

To us, it's nothing, nothing if we don't experience it ourselves

And with the help of TV and the media, we've begun desensitizing ourselves

It only matters if it hurts us personally, other wise, why care?

It happens all the time, to so many people out there

It doesn't seem to matter if we aren't hurt, aren't affected

But these lost feelings of our heart are only reflected

Of the mess that is our world

This day and age, love and compassion have unfurled

And disappeared from the heart of man

And we never do anything, not even what we can

When will we wake up?

When will we wake up?


	28. As My Feathers Fall

I walk all alone

Since leaving to find a path on my own

A foolish choice on my part

But I have no one to blame but my own prideful heart

Now as my feathers fall

I can do nothing but hope to hear Your call

If it would only lead me back home

I'm lost in this desolate land I roam

My wings are broken and bent

And their pain my constant torment

And it seems as if my faith has started to unravel

And my heart sinks every time I think I hear the slam of the judge's gavel

My heart aches with a pain I cannot name

Numb, sad, broken, tossed in this world's cruel game

I can feel its hesitant beats fading

And every aspect of my existence degrading

If I came back home would You accept me?

This isn't somewhere I want to be

If I knocked on Your door,

Would You still love me like You did before?

 ** _Note: I posted this poem and a picture I drew for it over on my FurAffinity. I'd leave a link, but it won't let me. My user is JesusFreakBlue, that should get you there if you want to see XD_**


	29. I've Had A Taste Of Hell

I've had a taste, a droplet, a sip of Hell

That burned my tongue and caused it to sting and swell

I became an addict, a dependent as soon as I fell

It's bitter; satisfaction minuscule and I wonder how people survive off this and live to tell

Once I've had enough, I stumble back home, mouth in constant pain

Finally I'm given another taste of redemption, much different from what I remember

It stings and burns and hurts me more, my tears begin to fall like rain

It'll only hurt more before it heals so I sit and cry from the pain

But with time, I know it will heal

And all the pain I felt, I will cease to feel

Because with great agony I bow before the Lord and kneel


	30. What's Written Within

I find it funny how I used to write 'remember' on my wrist

It wasn't that I thought I'd forget

Put it with all the other things on the 'Forgotten' list

No, I wrote it there just in case, it was my safety net

I find it funny all the things I used to write

'Math project due Monday' 'rehearsal after school' -it all ended up washed away without a trace

It's funny how things leave our minds once they leave our sight

But how could I forget something I couldn't see in the first place?

As I etch 'remember where you came from' into my skin

My mind starts to drift away

Funny how I actually started to forget and began to lose myself in sin

I wandered and wandered until I discovered I had forgotten how to pray

But even in the darkness, I refused to let the dim light die

Wait, no, it wasn't me, I've suffered another lapse of memory

I'm the one who chose to run away and childishly defy

No, it was the Spirit who, once my candle had burned out, still allowed me to see

And what I could see was what God wrote within

Deep within, on the tinder tissue of my heart

where the rain couldn't wash it off, unlike my wrist's skin

I was given His precious gift; a chance to restart

And with such beauty written inside me

How could I keep on doing the evil things I do?

I'm compelled and overwhelmed by such beautiful grace and bow my knee

As on my heart, my God writes 'No matter what, I will always love you'


End file.
